1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby crib, and more particularly relates to a baby crib that includes detectors to detect urine or other moisture, such as perspiration. Microphones are provided to detect noise, such as crying, with suitable mechanisms to trigger alarms and/or means to comfort the child.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art systems include a variety of baby cribs which provide specialized functions. As a prior art example, automatic vibratory mechanis have been attached to the frame of a baby crib to cause vibration of the crib to comfort the child therein.